First Hellos
by Eldhoron
Summary: The Woodland Realm is having a party celebrating Valentine's Day. Will Galion be able to sum up the courage to ask an elleth for a dance?


Elros lounged idly in the wooden chair. He sat at the small table in the cellars located deep in the Elven king's halls. He was supposed to be enjoying his break with Galion. The butler had promised him a game of backgammon, but, as usual, work had taken the butler's attention. Galion stood not far away silently counting and recounting the wine barrels. Over the long minutes, his movements had become more anxious. The butler finished tallying. He stood back to examine the barrels once more. Galion scowled and started counting again. Finally, Elros could take it no more. He stood and moved to Galion's side. He tried to keep the exasperation out of his voice as he spoke.

"Galion, don't you think that you have counted those barrels enough? What is the matter?"

Galion briefly cast a glance towards the guard. Galion brought his index finger to his mouth as he replied. "That one," he pointed to one of the barrels with his other hand's finger. "It is wrong."

Elros tilted his head. He scrutinized the barrel. It seemed to be a plain barrel. In fact, Elros could not see anything wrong with it. "I don't understand. It seems to be quite an average barrel," he replied.

Galion shook his head. "It is an entirely different colour from the rest! How can it be average?!"

Now Elros understood. "Ah, it is." He noticed the slight colour variation. He looked at his friend. "Why is that important? Will it affect the contents?"

Galion shook his head. "I suppose it is not that important, and, no, it will not." He moved past Elros and took a seat uneasily at the table. He still looked frustrated at the unfortunate occurrence. Elros sat beside him. Galion seemed to have noticed the game board. He began to absently roll the die in his palm. He sighed as the ivory cube rolled to a stop revealing five small black dots. "It's just that I want everything to be perfect for Valentine's Day. It is such a special day, but the king gets touchy without fail on it as well. I don't understand why he still holds the party if he doesn't want to be a part of it." He answered his own question. "For tradition, I suppose." He took his turn first.

Elros had ceased to listen to the morose butler at the word "Valentine's." Frantically, he tried to remember what day it was while striving to remain calm. He had forgotten all about the holiday. When was it again? Elros nodded in agreement to whatever it was that Galion had ended with. Galion didn't seem to notice Elros' inattention, and they continued to play. After a few moments of debating how to ask when the day was without revealing that he didn't know (Elros prided himself on his usually sharp memory), Elros finally spoke.

"Is the feast the same day as the holiday?"

Galion looked up from the board; curiosity shone in his eyes. "Yes. Why?"

Elros shrugged. "I don't know. I am just curious."

A small smile tugged at the corner of Galion's lips. "You don't remember. Do you?" It wasn't a question.

Elros continued to hold to his cause. " _No._ I just want to make sure."

Galion chuckled softly and turned his attention to the game. Another few moments passed, then Galion spoke again without taking his eyes off the board. "Do you have a special someone?"

A brief flash of pain pierced Elros' heart as he was reminded of a small, blue-eyed elleth from his past. He shook his head. "No, I have not. At least, not in this world." He thought back to his former wife. He yearned to see her again. He would eventually. He just had to be patient. The thought comforted him.

Galion looked up and met the guard's eyes. He had almost forgotten about Elros' late wife. "I am sorry."

Elros smiled, encouraged by the hope he possessed. "No worries, my friend. It was a valid question." He quirked an eyebrow. "How about you?"

Galion flushed ever so slightly as he turned his attention back towards the game. "Oh, no."

Elros leaned onto his elbows. "You don't?" he prodded. There was something about Galion's countenance that led Elros to believe otherwise.

Galion was getting nervous. He didn't meet Elros' eyes when he replied. "I don't have one," he stated.

"Surely you have your eye on someone?" Galion's face betrayed his emotions. It was evident that the butler was growing uncomfortable. Grinning, Elros continued, "Who is it?"

Galion took a long time in answering. Elros immediately began to mentally sort through all the ellith in the palace. Finally, Galion answered.

"She is the Head of the Kitchen."

Elros choked. The Head of the Kitchen was one of the strictest elves in all the palace staff. She had quite a temper, but could hold a decent conversation. She was tall with lovely dark locks and extremely fair skin. She was quite a beautiful elf, but Elros had never thought Galion would fall for _her_. He had always imagined Galion loving a sweet, quiet elleth. Galion's face turned a different shade of red.

Elros tried to reign in his emotions. He didn't want to upset or discourage his friend. "I am sorry." He ran a hand through his hair. "Her. She is nice. I am happy for you, Galion." He reached over and pat Galion on the back. "How long have you known each other?"

Galion swallowed. He looked away. The game was now completely forgotten. "I haven't met her yet."

Elros felt his jaw drop maybe a centimetre. He quickly recovered himself. "Why not? How long have you had your eye on her?" he questioned.

Galion shrugged. It was obvious that the elf would not give any more answers. Elros roughly patted his friend's shoulder. "That is fine," Elros said. "You can meet her at the Valentine's Day party."

Their break was almost over. Elros stood. "But, in the meanwhile, we should get back to work." Elros rose and began to make his way up the stairs, pausing only to give the embarrassed butler one last parting question. "When is the party again?"

 **XxX**

Elros sat at the huge feasting table, alone. Around him, the merry sounds of partying elves. He was waiting for Galion to meet him. The butler had told Elros he would meet him once he was able to, but Elros was beginning to doubt the elf would actually come. The large cavern was full of music played by the minstrels and the low murmuring of lovers and friends. The king was nowhere to be seen, however, that was often the case on this particular holiday. Elros felt a pang of sadness as he thought back to his former life. Sometimes, still, he would wake up in the middle of the night and mistakenly believe she were right beside him. He reminded himself of Valinor again and pushed the memories away. Galion was now making his way towards him. The butler was dressed in his customary colour of red and looked rather fetching. He sat beside Elros with a barely imperceptible huff.

"Good evening," Elros greeted.

Galion nodded in acknowledgement. "Good evening."

Silence between them followed for a few brief minutes, until Elros decided to break it. "Have you seen her?"

Galion scanned through the crowd. Elros followed his gaze. Galion's eyes focused on a tall, dark-haired elleth.

"Ask her for a dance," he suggested

Galion swallowed audibly. Elros felt a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"What do I say?" Galion asked.

"Just say whatever comes to mind." Elros thought about it for a moment. "You know what?

Never mind. Here…" He leaned forward and whispered something his younger brother had actually advised him some long years ago. Galion's eyebrows rose, as Elros drew back.

"But what if she says 'no'? What if she doesn't want to?" His voice slightly quivered.

Elros patted the butler's shoulders. "Trust me, mellon, she won't. You are a very likable person." Elros stood. It was time to leave the butler to his own devices. Elros trusted that the elf would be able to do it. "If you don't do it now, then when?"

With that, Elros left to find something to drink.

 **XxX**

Galion watched as the guard left. He envied his cool confidence. Elros' words echoed through his mind. Would he get another chance like this? Most assuredly, but would he continue to procrastinate? What if he didn't sum up the courage and someone else took her. That was his biggest fear. He glanced at the elleth, she stood alone near an intricately carved pillar. He bit his lip and told himself to be courageous. Inside, a torrent of emotions raged. Galion stood and began making his way to her. He desperately tried to keep his body relaxed. His palms were starting to sweat and his stomach turned. The walk was much longer than he had anticipated, but he finally made it to her. She smiled at him. She was so beautiful. He had never imagined such perfection within his reach. Her ebony tresses looked so soft. He wished he could touch them. Her skin was flawless, but most captivating was her eyes. They sparkled in the lighting of the cavern. He wished he could stand there for eternity gazing into those flawless –

"Hello," she greeted.

He startled out of his transfixed state, and immediately tried to reply. To his sheer horror, he could not remember the words Elros had said to him. Desperate to say something, he blurted the first thing that popped into his head. "Hi."

The monosyllabic word came out forced. He had never had such trouble pronouncing a word before. She smiled again, obviously amused by his anxiety.

"You are Galion the Butler, correct?" Her voice would contend forever in his heart with the most beautiful of birdsongs. It rivalled the sound of Melian's nightingales – wait. She knew his name? He tried to answer. Inside of his mouth, his tongue refused to move for him. Be brave. He told himself. Galion nodded.

"Nice to meet you."

He nodded once more then stopped himself. That wasn't right. He tried again. "Nice to meet you." He cursed himself for his behaviour. Why couldn't he talk to her?! They stood in awkward silence for a long while. He wondered what he should say. The silence was murderous. Oh, yes! A dance! He remembered! Galion swallowed as he looked at her. She was watching the party trying to seem distracted. He bit his lip. His stomach lurched as he opened his mouth, but he compelled the words to come out. "Want to dance?"

All formality was thrown to the wind. He couldn't keep up with any other words, but when he heard the blunt quality of the question, he couldn't help feeling like a total fool. His mind immediately started going through all the possibilities that could have conveyed the request differently. He was interrupted by her cheery voice.

"Of course!" She had obviously been waiting for that question.

He almost sighed in relief. For a moment he couldn't believe that he had actually asked her. Nervously, he positioned himself and took her into his arms. His breath caught. He couldn't believe this. She felt so relaxed. How? Why couldn't he feel like that? She started to lead and they glided into the music.

Elros smiled to himself as he discreetly watched the entire exchange between the butler and the elleth. Galion didn't lose his anxiety in the slightest amount, but he did get slightly more courageous as the song went on. Elros was happy for his friend. He sipped a drink from his glass then quietly slipped out of the cavern in search of another lonely elf he knew he could to talk to.


End file.
